The advantages of fabric retractable roofs relative to solid element retractable roofs are: small mass to be moved, variability of applicable roof shapes, adaptability to existing facilities, and low cost (especially where snow/ice melting and tight weather seals are not an issue). Yet fabric retractable roofs (other than automobile convertible tops and shade awnings) are not commonly used. The reason is to be found in the complexity of the proposed systems, principally with respect to fabric handling and transport means.
The object of this invention is to provide a simple fabric transport means having no inherent fabric wear inducing characteristics. The simplicity of the preferred embodiments not only makes the invention applicable to covering a wide range of facilities, but in some instances offers portability (ease of dismantle/move/reassemble).